Creepypasta banjo-kazooie haunted gaming
So I'm playing banjo-kazooie for the nintendo 64 playing my normal game I was in clankers cavern with 21 jiggys and I went to the bottom of clankers cavern and I noticed a bottle in the water now there was never a bottle before so I went to grab it and with plenty of air left I got killed by the bottle and as it showed banjo drown you could hear grunty laugh I had 9 lives left too. When I responded clankers cavern looked very different so I paused the game and got a message from grunty saying unpause the game NOW the message was also in blood red colors now being its a kids game I continued playing (Not scared.......Yet) Playing spiral mountain backwards everywhere I was stuck in gruntys lair. As I'm running around in grunts lair I constantly get a message in blood red again your save data infinity (I have no clue what that means) But when I get this message I die getting mad at the game killing me I through the controller and go to bed. I woke up and turned the game on it was normal other than my save data was gone. (Explains the save data message) So I started playing the game from the beginning bottles tutorial was normal but when I went in gruntys tower I noticed more creepy things than last time. The water was blood,You could hear creepy screaming from a little girl,Grunty laughing she told me that she can hear what I say to the tv (What the hell do you mean) Grunty: Its simple I'm responding to you is that not true. (I spent money on this game FIX IT) Grunty: No. Then the game shut itself off. Even though the game was off another grunty message appeared asking if I thought it was going to shut her up you could still hear screamng and laughing even though the game was off then it turned itself back on so I unpluged the N64 Grunty told me to plug it back in or else (Or else what) Grunty: Thats for me to know and you to find out. Then a picture appears on my tv of me on the floor in my room covered in blood with something evil looking eating me (Okay you can creep me out all you want I'll burn my Nintendo 64 then. You could hear grunty start laughing very loud. Grunty: Go ahead do it, it won't change what I will do to you. (Yes it will you can't scare me with what a don't know) Then I unpluged my tv. (So what are you gonna do) Grunty: I'll be back with an army plug your 64 back in enjoy your next few days. (Okay my banjo-kazooie game was back to normal I think its going to get haunted again in a couple of days so I wrote this incase of anything but I'm not scared) ---- Originally uploaded to Spinpasta Wikia by Supersasuke89. Uploaded to Trollpasta Wikia by I, Da Cashman. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Wall of Text Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll